Bumblebee
by Kangarooney
Summary: Previously called "Short stories". This revolves around Bumblebee. A collection of drabbles about Bumblebee. Info differs according to each chapter and each chapter will be introduced as thus.
1. Hiding From the Future

Hiding From the Future

_**Summary:** We all have seen the fics about Bee running away as soon as he returned to Cybertron. But that's from the _team's_ POV's. What about his own view? And why would he? Was it an instinct? A problem? Was he malfunctioning? Did it have to do with Prowl's deactivation? Was he just scared?  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Prowl/Bee  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not OWN.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family, Possible hints of Romance  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Bumblebee is LONELY._

* * *

><p>Bumblebee was probably the only one of them who was actually <em>scared<em> about what was happening.

What if he was different when he woke up? What if he didn't remember anything? What if, when he saw Bee, he just blamed him for everything? What _if_...?

So here he was. Hidden away. Off on some backwater planet. Far away where no bot could find him. His spark signature was no doubt gone, and they all probably thought him deactivated. But that was fine with him. Even though he didn't know when they were going to attempt it-or if they already had, and succeeded-, he was content to be far away from them.

His old team. They never liked him. So it made sense why he would leave them when they came back to Cybertron. Besides, Prowl was the only reason he ever really stayed with them. Prowl was like his older brother. The love of his life, and everything else. All mixed into one. He was the only bot Bee could really love. But Bee couldn't have Prowl knowing how weak he was. Knowing that every time Prowl chased him, that Bee was doing it for attention. Bumblebee yearned for constant attention. It was his nature.

As one of the last mini-bots, no bot-except for his own kind- knew what they needed to thrive. Minibots needed attention. They never had had very high self-esteem. In fact, when one was the _only_ minibot, that one 'bot would require more attention than if that minibot had others of his kind around him.

Bumblebee knew this, and he knew he needed attention. Even if it was bad attention. As long as he had it, he was happy. Prowl gave him attention. Maybe not intentionally, but he did. And it was _good_ attention. Friendly, warm, comforting. Even if at times Prowl was mean, Bee knew why.

Which, in a way, all circled back to Bumblebee's current location.

When Prowl off-lined, Bumblebee had no reason to stay with the team. So he left them when they returned to Cybertron. First, he returned to Earth to be with Sari, because she was a good friend. But as she grew older, her time for him grew less and less. So eventually, he was just holding on to something non-existent. She wasn't going to give him anything else. She had her own family and younglings to care for. Her time for adventuring and pranks was at an end. She had moved on. Bee had to as well.

So after that, he went off to explore tha galaxy, and then other galaxies. Maybe some other world would have beings which could- and would- give him love. All he ever found was space; cold, empty, dark space. No life. Except maybe those creatures that hated light. He actually spent some time with them. He shut off all his speech capabilities, and powered off his optics. Then he floated around space in one of their groups for a few decades. Evetually though, some other strange creature came along and ate his 'friends', so he had to flee, quick before he was also eaten up.

Finally, he ended up here. That small backwater planet where no bot would ever expect to find him. Sari was no doubt long gone, Prowl was either already brought back to 'life', or was on his way to reactivation.

Bumblebee was living in the past. Or hiding from the future. Yeah, that was more like it. He was hidden from everything. He was a solitary mini-bot. In a way, he had finally accepted that attention was too good for him. So solitude was all he was worth...

* * *

><p><em>Okay... Maybe a bit confuzzling... Yeah. A lot confuzzling. :P I hope you enjoyed.<em>


	2. And You Are?

**Hey peeps, these are just a bunch of... not exactly drabbles, more like bits and pieces of parts I could put in future one-shots and/or stories. This one is a play with Bee and a bunch of OC's. **

**Um, I've got a poll up, check it out, will ya? **

**Also, I don't have much time lately, I'll tell you all what I'm participating in: Homework, School, sports, pro-life stuff, choir, drama club, attending our school's football teams games, friends, school, did I mention homework? Homework, and Girl Scouts starts up again tomorrow, eh... I practice flute, though I'm not in band, homework, ya know, the usual. And then some. Or in my case, a LOT. So, updates for my other stories will NOT be as frequent as you would've hoped. Sorry. I'm surprised I even found time to put this story/drabble/shot down on paper and get it published. You guys are lucky.**

**Okay, have fun reading.**

**Universe: Animated Genre: family Characters: Bumblebee, OC's Pairing(s): N/A Disclaimer: I do not own anything you resognize Rating: K+**

* * *

><p><span>And You Are?<span>

Bumblebee glared at his reflection in the lake. _Why did this have to be happening now?_ Not only was he in deep trouble with his team for doing way too many crazy stunts in the city of Detroit, but now _they_ had found him. _Just great, absolutely slagging great._ He huffed and looked away.

He was alone in the forest, near the place where the space barnacles had attacked him and Prowl. Waiting to meet _them_.

"Any other time they'd be welcome! At any time I'd love to see them again, but _now_? Seriously, what is Primus's glitch?" He threw his servos in the air, gesticulating wildly as he ranted at the trees surrounding him. "Man, I haven't seen them in dekia cycles, and I will be happy to see them, man I _love_ them. But they come when I'm _not_ prepared, _not_ needing them, and _**not**_ wanting their 'assistance.'! Agh! Oh, never mind..." He calmed down, "Seeing them again after so long will be welcome. And they will be distractions enough from the punishment I'm sure to get. Now how will I hide them from the others? Hm. Eh, I'll figure it out when I come to it." He shrugged his shoulders.

A beep from his helm warned him of incoming objects. "Here goes nothing." He looked in the direction of the valley below him. Out of the forest, burst five different cars, varying from a Cadillac to a VW Bug. But they were all familiar. Completely and utterly familiar.

When they reached Bumblebee, they stopped, and transformed.

"Hey guys, haven't seen you in a while."

"You are completely right about that. What's wrong with you? Why'd you just abandon us? Come on, what we were doing wasn't that boring. I know you liked your lab. And Bee, we love you.

**Other drabble things will be added as I write them. **

**Please review, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Now I gotta go study for my History quiz. Yay.**

**Bye. I hope you liked it, say what you wanna say.**


	3. The Devijans

**I'm back. I got another drabbley thing I found a little while ago. Our 1st quarter is ending next week, so _maybe, _just maybe, I'll be able to update all my stories. Just maybe, though. **

**World: whichever, dunno yet.  
>Pairings: zip, nada<br>Characters: None, just an OC civilization, is all.  
><strong>

**But anyway, hope you enjoy.**

Fifteen deca cycles ago, a robotic race, known as the Devijans, once thrived. They were established on the planet known as Freja. This race was the most powerful race out there; their medecines were superior to the ones on Cybertron, and the surrounding planets. They had technology that was further along the evolutionary line. Plus, all their young were trained fighters, medics, and scientists.

The young all knew, when in a pinch, how to make their own upgrades and additional weapons with scant supplies. They were programmed this way.

They were neutrals, fighting for neither the Decepticons, nor the Autobots. They never involved themselves in any race's war. But that wouldn't stop them from selling out their services. Such as, assassins, spies, bedmates, anything. Though when used as spies, one must pay them heavy amounts to make sure they didn't just turn on you, even then, it wasn't guarinteed. They simply did whatever they could to survive. If another planet threatened them, they destroyed the threat, if a race waged war against them, the offending race was exterminated.

However, despite their superior fighting skills, medecines, and scientists, one day, everyone dissappeared. No being knows what happened. One solar cycle, they're training and having a usual day, the next solar cyle, they're gone. All traces that they ever existed, also gone. The planet is still there, yet all the buildings and fields and anything related to the Devijans, is gone. Many a race has sent expeditions to Freja, trying to find evidence. Not a thing is found. Because there is no evidence except for stories of their existense, they have faded away to myth. Yet there are still people out there, searching for some reason why the race and all its connections, would simply vanish.

No trace has been found yet, all scientists have, at some point, tried to figure this problem out. As stated before, none know what happened. At this time, all races are beyond the technology of what the Devijans had all those deca cycles ago. Some beings believe the Devijans were experimenting and the experiment went wrong, taking them with it. The most popular idea, is that a wormhole opened near the planet, sucking in everything on it, though why it did not take the planet as well remains unknown. 

**So maybe, when I get the time, I'll make this a prologue to some three chapter story, and add more chapters(ya know, to make it a three-chapter story). **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :) ^_^  
><strong>

**Love you all! ~Kangarooney~**


	4. Cut Off

**Summary: Bumblebee has been living on Earth for a good part of his life. He was sent here by Ultra Magnus's creators. His job, to observe the beings living on this planet, find everything out about them and their planet-their customs, technology, etc. His mission is a secret, thus he dissappears and is never seen again. Only the two who sent him there know of his mission, but they are killed several decades after his 'disappearance'. Since they were his only connection to Cybertron, Bumblebee is stuck on the planet. So he continues his now unnecessary mission, and always learns more about the planet. After visiting every single country in the world, France being his last, Bumblebee goes back to his favorite, America (Woot!). Because of his lack of communication to Cybertron, he doesn't know if Megatron, nor does he care. P.s. After Ultra Magnus's parents deaths, Bumblebee gave up on rest, opting to stay awake for the rest of his existence. **

**Warnings: Umm, Sari? Yes, Sari is in this. Darn you Sari!**  
><strong>Characters: Bumblebee<strong>  
><strong>Genre: Don't know yet.<strong>  
><strong>Extra: In this, Bee is a Chevy Camaro, but he is in the animated-verse. So yes Sari, no Sam, Mikaela, Will, or anyone else that are from movie-verse. Ps, I really, REALLY don't like Sari. But I like animated verse. So I'll have to deal with her.<strong>

_I'll never rest again! Oh wait, I haven't slept in decades. Ah well, let's say it's renewal vow._ After renewing his never sleeping again vows to himself, since something bad, good, or basically just anything happened while he was asleep, the yellow Chevy Camaro sped away from Abu Dhabi and headed off for another country he'd never seen before, actually the only country he'd never seen. _Well, at least no rest will mean I have more time to travel._ He thought, ever optimistic. Besides, I heard something about some place called France, whatever that is, maybe it'll be nice; like here was. Mentally shrugging, the car headed northwest to its destination.

* * *

><p>Three days passed, having never stopped-except for gas breaks- the car reached France.<p>

Hm, nice place. Tall buildings, lots of pale people like me. He observed as he cruised down the streets. Several miles away from the country, he had turned his holoform on, showing a boy-5' 6", averaging 20-23yrs of age. His hair color was yellow blond, with black streaks randomly placed here and there in it. His original skin coloring was white, though now covered by an extremely dark tan. His eyes were a light purple, with flecks of blue and red in them-very unusual. He wore a pair of black jeans, and a long-sleeved, yellow shirt.

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah blah. Whatever, I already know about this stupid country. Can't I just go back to that other place? What was it called again...? America. /No, you can't just give up! You promised them you'd find everything about this place!_**(1)**_\ Yeah, well, they're dead, there's no point in continuing this stupid search. /Shut up! Listen! Don't give up, learn. Learn! You are a research bot. What would you do if you gave up?\ Well... Oh I don't know. /See? This is your life.\ Yeah, okay. Off I go. Learning about the ten best ways to prepare frog stew with cat eyeballs. /That's my researcher.\ Whatever. Bumblebee was parked on the curb, mentally debating with himself. His holoform was portrayed to be talking on a phone._

* * *

><p>Another four years passed. Bumblebee was now sitting in a small food store parking lot, his holoform off, and was in the country of Australia. He surfed the web, nothing catching his eye. He was mentally naming everything he saw,<em> antique combs, death warranties, government secrets, debating the possibilities of murderers, Hannah Gree for town presedent, prize flower gardens, How big can a goldfish get?, cars transforming into giant robots, vans for sale, intricate skeleton designs... Wait? Cars transforming into giant robots? Or, more importantly, prize flower gardens!<em>**(2)**_ /Idiot! Cars transforming into giant robots are more important than flower gardens!\ But they're prize flower gardens! /Ugh!\ And by the way, in case you didn't realize this, in response to our conversation four years ago, I wasn't intended to be a research bot, my main purpose was for spying on the enemy. /Intelligence officer, research bot, scientist, they're all the same thing.\ Au contraire, scientists descover things by experimenting, researchers look things up, while intelligence officers are used to infiltrate the enemy, collect information, then secretly send it back to the main force in coded messages, leaving those in the main building to figure out their codes, and what the information means. The officer themselves don't give a thought about what the information means, they're just information gatherers. So there. /Ah, my aching head.\ Stupid, we haven't had a head for centuries_.

Bumblebee decided to ignore the voice and head for Detroit. Or was he ignoring the voice? It preferred to think it was mentally shoving him the right direction.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Bee's a little coocoo from not talking to anyone for decades upon decades, that's why he's got a little voice in his head. :) (2) Sorry, I couldn't resist. Betcha all didn't guess that one. <strong>

**I decided to add this, since I found it on a file on my dad's computer. Don't ask. Anyhow, I doubt it'll ever become a story. Maybe all the one-shots I write will become connected somehow and become a story all on their own. Now wouldn't that be cool? I think it would. **


	5. Without Laughter

_Set in: Transformers Animated  
>Characters: Bumblebee, Prowl, Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Starscream, and some OC's.<br>Pairings: Possible ProwlXBumblebee, and StarscreamXBumblebee  
>Genre: hurtcomfort, drama, family  
>Rating: K+<br>Disclaimer: I do not own transoformers animated, prime, movie-verse, or any other thing. They all belong to their respective creators._

* * *

><p><span>Without Laughter<span>

_The point,_ Bumblebee thought, _the only point I'm around is to make the others laugh. That's the only reason they let me stay. If I wasn't here to be yelled at and to play pranks, was instead 'just another bot', would I have ever mattered? Do I matter now? If that's my whole point in life, to mock my former life, should I just quit? What would happen if I went a day without laughter... a week, a month, a year? Would they care? Or would they just be worried about their 'precious Bumblebee'? Their 'always cheery, never failing Bee'. The Bee I am not. Maybe I should try it... Or maybe I should keep the walls up. They don't need to know how they effect me. Do they?_

Bumblebee shook his head, his teammates would grow worried if he was quiet for too long, let alone solitary. He was _Bumblebee_, never failing, always cheerful, mood lightener, not a care in the world. That's what he was, and since they were his friends, he had to keep that up. _They __**were **__his friends... right?_ He wasn't so sure. _What were friends, really? Did they know how you felt? Or were they there just to keep you in line? Stop these self-pitying thoughts! _He yelled in his mind. The thoughts were useless, really they were.

Angry at himself for even thinking like that, he jumped off the roof of the building and zoomed off into the city.

* * *

><p>There was something wrong. Prowl didn't know what, but there was definitely <em>something<em> wrong. He could feel it in the air, see it in the way his friends acted, hear it in the choing silence- wait. That's what it was. The silence. Why was it so silent? Shouldn't Bumblebee be off playing pranks? Prowl tensed, waiting for Bee to jump out of somewhere to annoy the slag out of him.

He waited. And waited. And waited... and continued waiting. There was no Bee. There was no surprise. There _was_ something wrong.

Prowl stood from his meditative position on the floor. All he'd ever wanted was silence, a free time where Bumblebee wasn't jumping out at him, painting his tree purple, or stealing his shurikens. And now that he had the once thought 'Blessed peace', he was too worried to be able to meditate.

Sighing in defeat, Prowl got up and headed out. He needed to find Bumblebee, needed to make sure he was alright.

* * *

><p>They looked down. Finally they had tracked him to the correct world. He had traveled far since he left them. "Ready to enter the planetary orbital cycle?" A green-ish bot questioned.<p>

A red one looked at him, his optic ridges drew together in thought. "Affirmed. Prepare proper procedure to enter planetary orbital cycle. Remember to block all interfering RADAR signals, and tracking devices. The NDR's we have on us, drop as we begin entrance."

"Right away." The green-ish bot turned away and began typing away on a large set of plasmo screens.

"Third." A pink femme turned his way.

"Yes Fourth?" Cliffjumper turned his attention to her.

"My bond with our brother is strengthening. He is definitely on this planet. I also... I also feel our brother's twin... And through my feeling, Elder is feeling down. He misses us. I believe Elder has been phrasing himself different than he is... Also. Elder and Second... they seemed to have switched."

Third stood there, thinking the events over, and the information Fourth had just given him. So Their Elder was missing them? Even after abandoning them? "Remember. No matter how he feels now. Elder abandoned us. We will take our revenge, then we will forgive and forget."

"I don't think I'll ever forget the pangs of pain from the loss of Elder..." Trailed of the green-ish bot.

Third looked over, "But think how much pain Elder felt. We only lost one, he lost us all. The pain he felt would have been many times worse. Seventh, we must forget, if not for ourselves, then for Elder."

Seventh sighed and looked down. He was about to speak when he had an 'Alert!' appear on the screen before him. He began typing away furiously. Then looked up, surprise on his face. "The Decepticons are back. They are also on the planet with Elder." His face-plate was worried.

Third jumped up, "Quick! Enter now! Elder? Why must you be constantly attracted to danger?"

"Because Elder has the Gringe." Fourth stated.

"Enough chatter, we must get to Elder! And _fast!_"

* * *

><p>Starscream cackled. Down there, an Autobot. Better yet, the youngest, most reckless, stupidest, and weakest Autobot. Oh what <em>fun <em>this would be! Hee swooped down and confronted said Autobot. "Oh looky here!" He screeched. "A pathetic Autobot brat! What ever shall I do?" He smiled evilly, "I think I know _just_ the right thing!"

He opened fire. Bumblebee transformed and began ducking and dodging the shots thrown at him. He swore severely. "Get back you 'con!" He shouted angrily, his cool was about to blow, "I'm not in the mood for this right now! So get _lost_!"

"Oh! I'm _so scared_." Starscream replied sarcastically. Then grinning he turned on his plasmo cannon and shot Bumblebee directly in the chest, completely and utterly blowing the little bugs cool. "Frag slagging fragger! You pit-spawned fragging _slag_!" He cursed out, grabbing at his chest dramatically. "You ruined my paintjob!" He shrieked out, voice full of promised hurt.

Starscream, to be honest, was a bit taken-aback by the scouts reaction. Who knew such a small bot could have such a _colorful_ vocabulary. And bitter hatred. Sheesh. "Ooh, what are you going to _do_ now?" He cackled.

Bumblebee simply growled and began marching away. _I won't let him get to me. I won't let him get to me. I won't let him get to me._ He repeated over and over again, _trying_ and almost failing to keep his cool. To reassert his trained dominance over his naturally bad temper.

"Scared are we? I guess the little minibot can't hold up his threats. Oh well, I was wondering what something as_ pitiful_ as you could do. I guess it's what I originally thought, and what all your friends think, nothing."

Now that hurt. _They didn't think like that about him, did they?_

_No. They didn't. _

_But... they might._

_How about we just resolve this whole problem and kill the slagging speaker where he stands, erm, hovers?_

_Sounds like a plan._ Both of Bumblebee's 'consciences' having agreed on that, started to break through all the firewalls he had connstructed to prevent this from happening. _NO!_ He shouted at them. _We do not want to do this! What will my friends think?_

_They'll call you the coward you are. They'll shake their heads and lecture you. They'll ignore and punish you. That's all you are to them, useless._

_Shut up! _Bumblebee shouted at these voices. _Just stop it. Please?_

They quietened, but didn't stop. _Useleless... worthless... nothing of use... punching bag... anger management piece..._ etc. Finally, Bumblebee broke. With a roar, he launched himself at Starscream and latched on. He then began pummeling said speaker, and performing his own version of 'Jet Judo'.

* * *

><p><strong>::Optimus. The monitors are sensing Decepticon activity in the city.::<strong> Ratchet commed Optimus.

**::What's the location?::**

**::Near the northern side, not very populated.::**

**::Understood, get Prowl and the others and report in the Rec. Room.::**

**::Roger that. Ratchet out.::**

* * *

><p>Prowl was stopped from his searching by Ratchet comming him and telling him to join them in the Rec. Room. Evidently Decpeticons were the cause, go figure. He entered the rec. room and saw Bulkhead chatting with Sari, Ratchet mumbling to himself, and Optimus pacing back-and-forth. When Prowl enetered, Optimus looked up. When whatever it was didn't please him, he sigehd and looked back down and returned to his pacing. "Where is Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked.<p>

Prowl glanced at Ratchet, Optumus' worried pacing, and then overheard a bit of Sari and Bulkhead's conversation. "I don't know..." He began slowly, "You don't know his location?"

"Well it's fragging obvious!" Ratchet shouted, throwing his servos in the air. "Why would ya think I'd ask ya a question like that, if I knew the answer?"

Optimus stopped and placed a servo on Ratchet's shoulder, "Yelling will not help us in any way. If Bumblebee does not show up within the next minute, we leave without him, and it is his own loss. Added to that, extra monitor duty, with all the plugs dismantled from the gaming devices." Optimus soothed Ratchet.

"Actually, that _does_ sound like a good punishment. Fragging kid." Ratchet grumbled.

A minute passed, no Bee. Optimus shrugged and said, "Autobots! Transform and roll out!" They did so, and left.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee tore into Starscream. "Take that you slagger! I'm gonna offline your slagging body, revive its spark, then offline you again!" He yelled into Starscream's audio receptors, making the seeker wince.<p>

"Fragging slagger!" Starscream screeched back, flying high in the air, and everywhere, trying to make the slagging autobrat to _let go already_! Which he didn't. "Get off of me you freager! You're a dijing freager ya hear? Slag slag slag slag _frag_!" He continued shrieking.

* * *

><p><strong>::Prime. Do you hear that?::<strong> Ratchet asked through their comm. links. **::It sounds like Starscream.::**

**::Yes, I hear. Doesn't he sound like he is in a bad mood?::**

**::Yes. A terrible one.::**

Prowl ignored the two and went ahead. He transformed in the area the shrieks were coming from. Looking around for the seeker, he glanced up, and found him... doing strange flips and turns in the air. It almost looked like...

"Is there someone _riding_ him?" Bulkhead asked, coming up behind him. "Because it really looks like some-bot is on him."

"Yes... it does seem that way, doesn't it." Ratchet agreed, also popping up.

Optimus then showed up. He stopped beside the others and also transformed, a look of confusion on his face-plate. "What in the name of Primus?" He asked, for once lost for words.

* * *

><p>Starscream glancing down while doing one of his random twirls, spotted the stinking mini-bots friends staring at them, dental-plates agape. Without a thought, he sped towards the ground, and then transformed, hovering above the Autobots. "Please!" He shouted, voice strained. "Get your friend off of me! I promise I won't bother him again! But please..."<p>

* * *

><p>Prowl stared in shock, the bot riding Starscream was <em>Bumblebee<em>.

* * *

><p>Bee wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, he was too busy beating the fragging seeker up. So when Starscream descended and transformed, Bumblebee was too busy too notice. Then, the transformation showed more delicate areas of the seeker for him to tear into, which he did, cackling gleefully. Once he got a really good handful of wires out, he started ranting again. "Thought you could come along and taunt me like that, huh seeker? Didn't think I was an expert in the ways of your kind? You're a slagging pit-spawned <em>neijer*<em>. I'm glad I don't belong to your fragging _hstight*_ trine. Even if I did belong, I'd kill myself the first time the bond sprung to life. You and your kind, all of you, _hijut guri gasklyt firn, girk din fey baru sheet*_!" He hissed, loud enough for the others to hear.

Starscream stopped speaking to the others, his optics wide in disbelief. "I-I... I-I..." He stuttered, a click released itself. And then his shoulders began to shake. "I... why?" he asked, utter betrayal appearing.

Suddenly, Bumblebee's optics and expression softened. He released his grip on the seeker's wires and crawled into his arms. The seeker just hovered there, his arms loose. Bumblebee, by now, looked completely sorry, and as if he wanted to make it up to the seeker. Which, by his actions, he probably did.

"Star...?" He asked, his voice-processor crackling. "Star...? You okay?"

Starscream looked at the minibot who was holding onto him, lest he fall to the ground. Bee's optics were shimmering an azul blue, his face-plate worried. Then, Starscream's face-plate cracked an evil smile, "Why of _course_ I am." He sneered, "I got you to stop bashing me to pieces, and now..." He injected something into Bee's neck, forcing Bumblebee to jerk involuntarily. Then Bee's head lolled to the side, still aware, just unable to move. "I have a prisoner." Starscream cackled and flew away, dodging the surprised and badly aimed blasts sent from Bee's friends below.

* * *

><p><em>This kind of, sort of, goes along with 'And You Are?', but it's different.<em>

_Remember to review. That is something everyone enjoys, myself included. Rviews inspire me, and who knows, maybe they'll give me some clue on what I'm supposed to do in 'Past, Present, and Future' next. *hint hint*_

_Thanks for reading, and tell me your opinions now! _


	6. Decepticon Beginnings

Decepticon Beginnings

**Summary:** _Bee's been raised as a Decepticon by Starscream aboard the Nemesis. After a small arguement with his adoptive-Sire, Bee abandons ship to explore earth, maybe kill a few Autobrats, and return to the Nemesis in glory. And maybe... just maybe, he'd get Star back into Megatron's favor. After all, he'd seen some of the injuries Starscream had sustained from Megatron's rage._  
><strong>Rating:<strong>_ T_  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> _Starscream/Bumblebee[fluff], Arcee/Cliffjumper[brother/sister fluff],  
><em>**Inspiration:**_ I was reading "Trust Me" by _princess-of-queens_. And I used the opening line as my opening line. However, from about then on, the stories have nothing to do with each other.  
><em>**Warnings:** _Fluff, Cliffjumper dies[again], Arcee is angry, Optimus drones on with his lectures, and Fanzone randomly appears, even though he's from Animated-verse._  
><strong>Universe:<strong> _Transformers: Prime. With a random bit of Animated-verse.__** AU.**_  
><strong>Genre:<strong> _Humor, family, hurt/comfort, adventure  
><em>**Note:** _Text between ~these thingies~ is Bumblebee talking._

* * *

><p>"You are such a youngling." Starscream snorted at Bumblebee.<p>

~Awww... Please Starscream? They _must_ be missing me. I just wanna see 'em.~ Bumblebee replied, searching Star's optics for any sign of giving in. Unfortunately, there was none. At least for now...

"No. If I've told you once, I've told you a million times. Visiting _them_," He spat the word as if in disgust, "would only serve to make you want to visit them _again!_ And I really don't want to be flying you over there every other cycle. So it's final. _No._"

Bumblebee turned away pouting. ~Fine. But don't expect me to be very agreeable towards you for awhile yet.~

"That's to be expected. Now leave. I have... business." Starscream was talking about Megatron, and the other Decepticons who _continued_ to hate him. Well... uit's kind of obvious _why_ they hated him. Megatron especially. Speaking of which...

Bumblebee walked down the hallways of the _Nemesis_. Why would Starscream let him visit his planet every now and then? He hadn't seen them in _vorns_. Yet Star _continued_ to deny his wishes. In fact... come to think of it... ever since the Decepticons had come to the planet they currently orbited... Huh. Bee hadn't been let outside.

Star claimed it was too dangerous. Yet Bumblebee had already fought in many battles against the Autobrats. And he was quite efficient in off-lining said Autobrats. So what was so different about the current Decepticon-Autobot battles here, compared to battles elswhere?

A thought came to processor as Bee headed to his room. Maybe instead of visiting his family, maybe he could drop off of the ship and down to this planet's surface... then he could explore, maybe off-line some slag-heap of an Autobrat, and return. And _eventually_, he might be rewarded by Megatron. Maybe he'd get Star back in Megatron's favor. After all, Star has been his Sire for quite a good bit of time. Maybe not his real Sire, but a good one.

This decided, Bee headed for the Flight Deck and prepared for take-off.

* * *

><p>Arcee was down on the ground patrolling the roads as per usual. Over the comm. link she was having quite a nice chat with Cliffjumper.<p>

**::Any Decepticreeps on your end?::** She asked, zooming down the highway.

**::I wish. It's so boring out here. Flat wasteland. Nothing but cacti and skulls.::** He replied, itching for a fight.

**::We should be wary, the 'Cons have been pretty quiet as of late. They might be planning something big.::**

**::Or they feel like us, and just want the war to end already.::**

**::Don't get your hopes up Cliff. All these 'Cons want is to conquer the universe and make us their slaves.::**

**::Heh, as if I'd **_**ever**_** let **_**that**_** happen!::**

**::Yah yah, you and me both Cliff.::**

**::Speaking of Decepticreeps...::**

**::You got trouble?::**

**::I'd like a little back-up. Something black with yellow streaks on it just appeared and seems to be heading my way. Comm. Ratchet and get a ground bridge to my co-oridnates. Here.::**

**::Got it, and got the co-ordinates. Anything else you'd like to say before I switch to Ratch?::**

**::Haaha, nah 'Cee. I'll see ya in a bit. Got it?::**

**::Sure thing Cliff. Arcee out.::** Arcee switched to the base's channel. **::Hey Ratchet. Think you could send me a ground bridge to these co-ordinates?::**

Surly as ever, Ratchet replied hotly. **::Think? Think! I don't **_**think**_** Arcee, I **_**know**_**.::**

**::That's all fine and dandy Ratchet. But I still need to get there. And maybe you could send Optimus and the others there too? Cliff's got a little 'Con problem.::**

**::Fine, fine Arcee. A ground bridge should be there any moment now.::** Just then, a swirling vortex of [terror!] green and blue energy lights appeared before her.

**::Thanks Ratch. Arcee out.::**

* * *

><p><em>And unfortunately, it now ends there. No really! The current length of this chapter? It was <em>_**SO **__much longer, like this, except tripled. It was awesome. I was even considering turning it into a one-shot in and of itself. But... the retarded computer decided it needed to "Restart and Update" itself. So... I __**thought **__I saved the doc before I shut the lid. Which I __**evidently did not do**__. Anyway, it was written so well, and in such a way, there is no new way I could re-write the rest. So sorry people, :P It was not intentional. I hope you enjoyed it even though it currently is__** very **__short._

_Who knows? Maybe in the years[months, days, hours, whatever] to come, maybe I'll remember all that is lost[hmm... that would be a good title for another one-shot... All That Is Lost... I feel an idea forming...] and write it down, then upload it as a sequel or continuity of THIS here fic/one-shot/story-thing..._

_Review!_


	7. The Same, Yet Different

_Alright, so this is an idea I wrote up for a story a while back. My train of thought for it is flat, so it is up for adoption. _

_Note: this is a 'plot', the way the story goes. All the details are not added. _

_It's also a moved story. Formerly called "__May I Ask What Planet You Are From?__" it is now part of my Bumblebee one-shots. Y'all can change the title if you decide to write it._

_So anyway, read it. Tell me what you think, and if you want to write it, tell me. :)_

* * *

><p>Bee raises himself after accidentally being sent though a space-bridge a just born youngling. Just born. He doesn't know that there are other bots like him, thus, he isn't on any side.<p>

He explores space and visits civilizations on planets, learning everything he can about these planets, their wars, their languages, and especially their fighting techniques and medecines. At one point, he is on the planet known as earth, scavenging for supplies for his upgrade, yes, he upgrades himself. Did I mention he knows medecine for every planet under, around, and beyond earth's sun? As well as those of other suns. Besides Cybertron, that is. He is well practiced in absolutely everything.

After a mishap with his final upgrade, he falls into stassis-Luckily for him, he had a security camera in case just that happens. Remaining disguised as a human automobile, having not revealed himself to the squishies, the humans who 'own' him, sell him to a museum, where he remains for several hundred years.  
>He is awoken from his stassis, when Prowl is exploring the museum he resides in, the reason he awakens is Prowl touches his hood, accidentally jump-starting his engine. Surprised, he does the first thing that pops into his processor, retreat to his home base.<p>

Prowl meanwhile, is chasing the mysterious car that sparked him in the museum and drove away. As he was leaving, he had asked the museum owner how long the car had been there, and was surprised to hear that it had been there for the museums whole life.

After fruitlessly searching for the mysterious car, Prowl goes back to base to tell his team of his finds.

Meanwhile, Bee is far, far away from the museum, but he is slowing down, having not had any fuel for 200 years, any fuel he likes for five hundred. Over the next year, Bee re-learns everything of the human world, he finds that they have progressed very far in everything, medicines, weapons, science. Plus they more ways to cure diseases they had back in the 1800's. So, he learns of the new human illnesses, he gets onto a radio he has from two hundred years ago, and calls a friend of his who lives in the next galaxy over. Lucky for him, his friend still has the radio, they talk a bit, catching up. And then Bee asks his friend to come to earth with a newer ship for Bee, full of upgrades, weapons, info-pads, and the such-like.

Bee's friend comes to the planet, avoiding human, Decepticon, and Autobot detection alike. Bee and his friend meet up, they trade info, then the other leaves earth's orbit, and the Milky-way Galaxy, to head home.

Bee meanwhile detaches and reattaches older for newer weapons, along with medicine kits. He hides his new ship, and heads back to that city-place where he had seen something to make him, gawk. Well, gawk inwardly.

During the year Bumblebee is gathering new info, Prowl and the others are trying to find anything they can on the strange yellow vehicle that managed to flee Prowl. The vehicle that had no driver or symbol. They come up with no results. Normally they would dismiss the vehicle as a neutral, but it had no spark signature, baffling everyone.

Bumblebee in his new alt. form, drives into Detroit, with a fake driver in place. He searches the entire city, coming up with nothing.

When he arrives back at his base, he does not realize that when he passed a parked black and gold motorcycle(Prowl) that he acquired a tracking device.

Prowl knew this however, and he, with all the other Autobots, was following Bee back to his base. Unfortunately for them, Bee's new ship had very high security, and it had set up a trap which they get caught in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Since I have read the guidelines and they say it HAS to be a story published, I decided to add this bit. You can use this bit in ypur story if you want._

* * *

><p>They awoke, to find themselves in a human prison-like room. Shrugging his shoulders, Ratchet went to break the bars, but when he touched them, he was jolted with high electricity.<p>

"My question is, why would, whoever who put us here, they put us under high security, and leave our weapons and medical supplies with us?" Asked Ratchet.

Bulkhead shrugged in answer, and opened his mouth to say something, when Prowl shushed him, "Sh, I hear something coming." Immediately the Autobots went silent. Prowl grabbed his shuriken and held it warily. A tall, scary shadow showed itself on a wall, slowly it came closer, and closer... and closer... revealing... A small, yellow, mini-bot? They stared at the mini-bot incredulously. A, mini-bot, captured all of them... how?

"What do you want from us?" Prime asked in Cybertronian. The mini-bots expression became confused. Scratching a horn, he spoke in another language, then looked at them, raising an optic ridge. Ratchet caught on quickly, he shook his head to show that, no, he didn't understand the bot. Again a question, again a shake. This went on for several breems, finally the bot said, "How 'bou this language? No? Hejia friena-"

Ratchet cut him, "Yes! We speak English!"

"Nope. You don't." At Ratchet's questioning look he continue, "You speak American, English uses different words for the same meaning. Sure, they use 'boot' and 'tip' and the such-like, but the words themselves mean different then they would mean here in Detroit."

They stared at him. "O-kay. We speak, American then."

"Yeah, the English live in a land called Britain, Americans live in America. The French in France. Spanish, Spain; Swiss, Switzerland; Arabic, Arabia; and so on and so on." He grinned, "So, what are you?"

"Eh... What?"

"What are you? I've never seen your species before! What planet, galaxy, universe, do you live in?"

"Em... We live in this galaxy?"

"Don't ask me! I'm asking you!"

"Why do you want to know? And what do you mean, you've never seen our species before?"

"Well, I've never seen ya guys before. Truly, where are you from?"

* * *

><p><em>Also, in this, I had been thinking that mini-bots are extinct, or, that's what all the Cybertronians think. So Bee's existence as a mini-bot comes as a surprise to the others. Wasp, Cliffjumper, and the rest have been posted on other planets to learn about them. Bumblebee thinks they are all dead, and they think the same about him. <em>

_Have fun!_


	8. Yellow Sun, Grey Sky: AU

_This is a branch off of a certain part in a fellow 'former's story. I have their permission._

**Pairing:** _MegaBee_  
>Disclaimer<em>:<em> _Neither Transformers, nor the story from which this is taken is mine. They belong to Hasbro and Kiljou_ _respectively._ **Continuity:** _This comes from __"Yellow Sun, Grey Sky"__. This is when Shockwave enters the room Bumblebee is locked inside. Bee panics and flees out of the room and down the hallway. He accidentally drives off of a catwalk and begins to fall. "Yellow Sun, Grey Sky" is told from his view. This is told from the Twins' view instead. To understand what is going on completely, I recommend reading "Yellow Sun, Grey Sky" as it is definitely worth it._

_Enjoy! _

* * *

><p>The two twins jumped in surprise as they heard a shriek rip past them to their left. Sideswipe thrust his helm over the railing and stared at the swirling, yellow blur. "Was that…?" He asked, optics full of horror, Sunstreaker stared back, optics nearly matching his own.<p>

In a moment, the two of them were transformed and zooming down to where the young bot was sure to land. _Slag, if they were too late…_

* * *

><p>Reaching the bottom, they shot into the room and transformed. Their optics were instantly drawn to a yellow bot on the ground with another, darker one, above him, yanking away at his chassis; a second Decepticon was leering at the younger Autobot.<p>

Growling through their bond, the twins instantly attacked at the same time. Claiming a bot each, the thrashing soon began.

As they attacked, Sunstreaker saw out of the corner of his optic Bumblebee staggering backwards. '_At least he wouldn't be in the way.'_ was a grim thought of his, before he pummeled the bot, which had been the one ripping into the Autobot's chassis, with a fury a Decepticon should not harbor for a fellow Decepticon.

After a few good "you-hurt-my-friend-I-hurt-you" fighting cycles later, Sideswipe cheered as he watched the two _'Slagging creeps' _run off; but he was quickly quieted by a nudge from Sunstreaker.

_~It's not time to celebrate yet, Bumblebee's still down for the count.~ _He murmured through their brother-bond.

Glancing over at the yellow heap on the floor, Sideswipe became hysterical. "Hey, Bumblebee…? Bumblebee, hello…? _Slag!_ We're gonna hafta reboot him manually! Don't make us _do_ it to you, Bee! _Don't let us!"_

Sunstreaker snorted at his brothers' over-exaggerated yelling, which stopped when the yellow bot lifted up his helm and twisted it off to one side. Obviously he was checking to see if the other bots were gone.

Sides grinned when the young bot turned back to him, and spoke up. "Ha, you rust-buckets really saved my aft just now."

Sideswipe flopped down next to the younger bot, while at the same time, Sunstreaker became rather irritated by the _sparkling_'s comment and retorted in kind. "Rust-buckets? Be more grateful you little—little-"

"Can it, Sunny." Sideswipe interrupted his brother and ignored him as he began to inspect the young Autobot. "Are you seriously alright? He didn't, I mean… nothing else?"

Grinning cheekily at the two, he spoke up "Nothing _Megatron_ hasn't done before."

Sideswipe jerked back in horror, the memory of when he first saw Bee, on a leash connected to the Decepticon leader's servo; then later, when Blitzwing commented on how his lord would prefer that Bumble was _not_ 'excited'; again, shortly following Blitzwing's comment when Megatron's door closed on the two.

All of these thoughts zig-zagged through Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's bond, causing the yellow twin's glare of anger to melt down into one of pity; together they shared one swift thought: _~Poor bot…~_

Obviously their reactions didn't go unnoticed by the small bot, for he reacted instantly, "Don't look at me like that! I don't need your _pity_, and Megatron isn't like that, at least not anymore…" Furious, he spun around and stared at the wall in front of him.

_~You don't think Megatron… brain-washed him? Do you?~_ Sideswipe shared through their bond, ever the exaggerator.

But this time, Sunstreaker almost wished that was true. _~Slaggit Sides, he may already have switched sides…~_

Before his twin could respond, Bumblebee turned back to them, an apologetic look on his face-plate. "Sorry... I didn't properly thank you guys for saving me. So... thanks."

"No problem." Sideswipe immediately replied, softly staring at the youngling.

"Damn right you should be." Sunstreaker arrogantly jabbed at the young bot, in truth he was just trying to lighten the mood.

Bumblebee tossed a halfhearted glare his way before his face-plate took on a delighted look and he glanced upwards.

The twins gazes followed his, and Sideswipe leapt up in shock as he saw the Decepticon leader swinging down towards them, his face murderous and guns blazing. "It's about time." A voice cheerfully said beside them, causing Sunstreaker to stare in surprise at the grinning, now-standing Autobot.

Sideswipe unconsciously slunk closer to his brother when Megatron's murderous glare fell upon them, his fusion cannon already blaring to life in preparation. Just as they thought they were about to become smears on the floor, Bumblebee jumped in front of them as protection.

While something seemed to go on between the two of them, Sideswipe sent a wave of cheekiness through his own bond._ ~Whoa! I dunno about you, but it seems to me like old Megatron seems to actually care about Bee!~_

_~Although I cannot help but agree with you, this just doesn't add up. Why would Megatron, of all cons, care for this young, little, Autobot?~_

A snarky: "Chill, boltbag. I'm alright. Nothing to worry about." Brought the twins focus back on the two before them. Bumblebee was now in Megatron's arms as the leader checked him over, much like how he'd been checked over after Bumblebee and Shockwave's little spat.

What shocked the twins beyond all belief, and you would have thought they'd already been shocked that far today, was when Megatron hugged, yes, actually hugged Bumblebee. Not a forceful hug, not a "I'm going to rape you" hug, but just a simple "I'm so glad you're okay" hug. AND Bumblebee seemed to enjoy it.

When Megatron began to distangle himself from the little bug, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker managed to close their mouth-plates before he looked their way.

Unfortunately for them, another shocker seemed to be on its way. Slag they really needed to get out more...

Megatron bowed his helm to them, "I thank you both," he curtly and humbly said. "I owe you my bondmate. Accept my gratitude."

Sunstreaker managed to keep control of himself, (even with the shocking news) as he bowed at the waist before his Lord. "We accept humbly my Lord. We are glad to be of assistance." Noting that Sideswipe was still being a moron, Sunny jabbed him in the side, startling him, and making him bow as well, helm low.

"State those who attacked my mate now. Then get back to your duties."

They both jumped up with a "Yes sir!" Then Sunny gave Megatron the information he wanted. "Dragbeam and Shockspark of the Western Maintenance Crew, sir."

Megatron nodded once, and with a "Good." he was off and away.

Sideswipe nearly chuckled as Bumblebee responded to this action with a "Slag!" But quietened as his brother began to walk away.

_~Slag... bondmates... Does that mean that he is a Decepticon?~_

_~I don't know Sides... he sure doesn't act like one.~_

_~Yeah... I feel like Megatron is gonna have his servos full with Bee.~_


	9. Up for Adoption!

**Alright, so this is an idea I wrote up for a story a while back. My train of thought for it is flat, so it is up for adoption. **

**Note: this is a 'plot', the way the story goes. All the details are not added. Though I must say, it is a rather detailed plot. If I do say so myself, that is. **

**So anyway, read it. Tell me what you think, and if you want to write it, tell me. :) **

* * *

><p>Bee raises himself after accidentally being sent though a space-bridge a just born youngling. Just born. He doesn't know that there are other bots like him, thus, he isn't on any side.<p>

He explores space and visits civilizations on planets, learning everything he can about these planets, their wars, their languages, and especially their fighting techniques and medecines. At one point, he is on the planet known as earth, scavenging for supplies for his upgrade, yes, he upgrades himself. Did I mention he knows medecine for every planet under, around, and beyond earth's sun? As well as those of other suns. Besides Cybertron, that is. He is well practiced in absolutely everything.

After a mishap with his final upgrade, he falls into stassis-Luckily for him, he had a security camera in case just that happens. Remaining disguised as a human automobile, having not revealed himself to the squishies, the humans who 'own' him, sell him to a museum, where he remains for several hundred years. He is awoken from his stassis, when Prowl is exploring the museum he resides in, the reason he awakens is Prowl touches his hood, accidentally jump-starting his engine. Surprised, he does the first thing that pops into his processor, retreat to his home base.

Prowl meanwhile, is chasing the mysterious car that sparked him in the museum and drove away. As he was leaving, he had asked the museum owner how long the car had been there, and was surprised to hear that it had been there for the museums whole life.

After fruitlessly searching for the mysterious car, Prowl goes back to base to tell his team of his finds.

Meanwhile, Bee is far, far away from the museum, but he is slowing down, having not had any fuel for 200 years, any fuel he likes for five hundred. Over the next year, Bee re-learns everything of the human world, he finds that they have progressed very far in everything, medicines, weapons, science. Plus they more ways to cure diseases they had back in the 1800's. So, he learns of the new human illnesses, he gets onto a radio he has from two hundred years ago, and calls a friend of his who lives in the next galaxy over. Lucky for him, his friend still has the radio, they talk a bit, catching up. And then Bee asks his friend to come to earth with a newer ship for Bee, full of upgrades, weapons, info-pads, and the such-like.

Bee's friend comes to the planet, avoiding human, Decepticon, and Autobot detection alike. Bee and his friend meet up, they trade info, then the other leaves earth's orbit, and the Milky-way Galaxy, to head home.

Bee meanwhile detaches and reattaches older for newer weapons, along with medicine kits. He hides his new ship, and heads back to that city-place where he had seen something to make him, gawk. Well, gawk inwardly.

During the year Bumblebee is gathering new info, Prowl and the others are trying to find anything they can on the strange yellow vehicle that managed to flee Prowl. The vehicle that had no driver or symbol. They come up with no results. Normally they would dismiss the vehicle as a neutral, but it had no spark signature, baffling everyone.

Bumblebee in his new alt. form, drives into Detroit, with a fake driver in place. He searches the entire city, coming up with nothing.

When he arrives back at his base, he does not realize that when he passed a parked black and gold motorcycle(Prowl) that he acquired a tracking device.

Prowl knew this however, and he, with all the other Autobots, was following Bee back to his base. Unfortunately for them, Bee's new ship had very high security, and it had set up a trap which they get caught in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Since I have read the guidelines and they say it HAS to be a story published, I decided to add this bit. I would greatly appreciate it, if you, who wishes to write this, adds this into their story. **

* * *

><p>They awoke, to find themselves in a human prison-like room. Shrugging his shoulders, Ratchet went to break the bars, but when he touched them, he was jolted with high electricity.<p>

"My question is, why would, whoever who put us here, they put us under high security, and leave our weapons and medical supplies with us?" Asked Ratchet.

Bulkhead shrugged in answer, and opened his mouth to say something, when Prowl shushed him, "Sh, I hear something coming." Immediately the Autobots went silent. Prowl grabbed his shuriken and held it warily. A tall, scary shadow showed itself on a wall, slowly it came closer, and closer... and closer... revealing... A small, yellow, mini-bot? They stared at the mini-bot incredulously. A, mini-bot, captured all of them... how?

"What do you want from us?" Prime asked in Cybertronian. The mini-bots expression became confused. Scratching a horn, he spoke in another language, then looked at them, raising an optic ridge. Ratchet caught on quickly, he shook his head to show that, no, he didn't understand the bot. Again a question, again a shake. This went on for several breems, finally the bot said, "How 'bou this language? No? Hejia friena-"

Ratchet cut him, "Yes! We speak English!"

"Nope. You don't." At Ratchet's questioning look he continue, "You speak American, English uses different words for the same meaning. Sure, they use 'boot' and 'tip' and the such-like, but the words themselves mean different then they would mean here in Detroit."

They stared at him. "O-kay. We speak, American then."

"Yeah, the English live in a land called Britain, Americans live in America. The French in France. Spanish, Spain; Swiss, Switzerland; Arabic, Arabia; and so on and so on." He grinned, "So, what are you?"

"Eh... What?"

"What are you? I've never seen your species before! What planet, galaxy, universe, do you live in?"

"Em... We live in this galaxy?"

"Don't ask me! I'm asking you!"

"Why do you want to know? And what do you mean, you've never seen our species before?"

"Well, I've never seen ya guys before. Truly, where are you from?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN/N: Also, in this, I had been thinking that mini-bots are extinct, or, that's what all the Cybertronians think. So Bee's existence as a mini-bot comes as a surprise to the others. Wasp, Cliffjumper, and the rest have been posted on other planets to learn about them. Bumblebee thinks they are all dead, and they think the same about him. **

**Have fun! **


	10. Family Time: X-mas special

**Note: **This was posted 12.24.11 - Last year. I have now moved it here, since it fits with the whole 'drabble-y' idea. Enjoy my x-mas special from a year ago. :)

_This is my first attempt at a holiday special. So here's a Christmas special for you all. Merry Christmas! :)_

_Disclaimer: Nothing inside of this story, that you recognize, belongs to me. Genre: hurt/comfort, family, humor Warnings: None, except fluff. And some OOCness. Summary: Bee prepares a Christmas surprise for his friends. Sari is in on the plan. Rating: T _

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh Bee!" Sari yelled, running inside. "I can't believe Christmas is almost here!"<p>

Bumblebee glanced up from playing Ninja Gladiator 4. "Christmas? What's that?" He asked, pausing the game.

Sari gasped dramatically. "You _don't_ know what _Christmas _is?"

"No... Should I?"

"Yes! It's only the _best_ holiday in the world!" She jumped up and down excitedly.

"Whoa whoa, calm down." He said, waving his arms in a calming gesture. "So what makes this 'Christmas' so great?"

"Well." She took on a teaching pose, "There's this big, fat man who flies around in a sleigh pulled by eight reindeer. And nine when Rudolph joins them. This dude is called Santa Clause, or St. Nick-"

"Whoa! Whoa." Bumblebee interrupted her, "A fat dude?"

"Be quiet and let me finish." She gave him a warning glare. "Anyway, he flies around and gives all of the kids in the world presents. And we put stockings out and he fills them up with candy and stuff. He's like 600lbs. But he enters the house through the chimney and exits that way too. All the kids in the world leave milk and cookies, or their own version of milk and cookies. Anyway, he eats every single cookie. And always has room to spare, when he gets home to the north pole, for Mrs. Clause's food.

"His reindeer's names are Dasher and Dancer, and Prancer and Vixen, Comet and Cupid, and Donner and Blitzen, and finally, Rudolph. He only comes when there are bad snowstorms." She explained.

Bumblebee stared at her, scratching his helm quizzically. "So... you're telling me one of you squishies flies around in one night giving presents away to every single squishy in the world? And... every single house he visits, he eats something? That must be one fat dude!" Bumblebee mused.

"Basically." Sari nodded.

"Hm... And the whole point of this is... what?"

"Um... It's fun!"

"Well..." Bee's faceplate took on a thoughtful expression. "That sounds kinda..."

Sari's face fell, Bee didn't like the holiday, or maybe even the idea. "That sounds... _awesome!"_

Her face lit up. "Yeah! I know! And the _bestest_ part ever-"

"It gets better?"

"Yeah! The bestest part, not only does this chubby guy give us gifts, but we can give gifts to whoever we want. Like friends, family, strangers! It's the day of giving!" She smiled.

"Hm..." He thought, "Do the others know? I have an idea."

"Nope. And awesome! What is it?"

"I can't tell you that. Not yet. But please promise me to not let anybody tell any of my teammates what Christmas is. Okay? I wanna give them a surprise!"

"...as long as you tell me what you're gonna give them. That, or you let me help." She said slowly.

"Helping. I'll definitely need your help." He said instantly.

"Awesome! So I'm gonna need to fill you in some more about the holiday. Come this way." She tapped his pede and he transformed and she got in the passenger side, "Away we go!"

* * *

><p><em>Several days later...<em>

"Sari. In order for me to set the place up, I'm gonna need you to get the others away from base for two days. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Of course I can! What do you take me for? A wimp?"

"Nope. Now get to it!"

"Okay! Bye!"

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! I've checked the monitors, and it seems the decepticreeps are taking a break for the next few days." Sari said, running into the rec room. "How about we go to the Grand Canyon? My dad has always wanted to go there. Pretty <em>please?<em>" She jumped at Optimus and gave him the puppy-dog-eyes look.

"Uh, how did you figure out the Decepticons are taking a break, Sari?" Optimus asked quizzically.

"Well..." She hesitated, as if nervous, "Look! I have my ways! Please can we go? _Please?"_ Again the look.

"Well..." Optimus was losing this battle of wills. And he knew it. "Okay. We can go."

"_Yes!_" She shouted, fist-pumping. And then stopped. She looked around cautiously, lowering her voice to a whisper, she spoke. "Can we keep it a secret from Bee? And just ditch him for two days? I want to get him a gift from there, but can't if he comes along."

"Sari. That is not something we do as a team." He said sternly. He was slightly surprised at the young girl's eagerness to ditch her best-friend.

"_Pretty pretty pleaassee?"_ She begged, eyes growing huge.

Optimus sighed. He realized just then, he had lost this argument when he had first relented, with going to the Grand Canyon. "Fine. But in order to do that, we have to leave, now."

"Yes! Gotcha Optimus! I'll be back in a minute!" Saying thus, she zoomed out of the room, leaving the others in the dust.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee was waiting by his room for Sari. Then he heard running feet and she came skidding around the corner, and ran full-pelt into one of his pedes. "Whoa Sari! What's got you in such a rush?" He asked, picking her up and holding her in his servos.<p>

She grinned deviously and gestured for him to bring her closer to his audio-receptor. "I'm in! We're going to the Grand Canyon! And we're leaving now! They're ready to ditch you!" Which ended up sounding a lot harsher than she'd anticipated.

Oh, that hurt Bumblebee. A whole lot. But he hid it. This was for his friends. "Awesome! Now here's your stuff! You go girl!"

"Thanks Bee!" She gave one of his digits a hug and jumped off of his servo. "Bye!" Saying this she ran off. Bee watched her go. Sighing, he tuned his left audio-receptor so he could hear their conversation.

_"I'm back!" Sari shouted._

_"Good. You're a fast one. Now let's go, quick before Bumblebee decides to wake up." A gruff Ratchet snorted in reply._

_"Cool! But remember, we gotta pick my dad up before we go to the Grand Canyon." She giggled._

_"Yeah, we hear ya kid, now hop in." Ratchet said._

Transforming was heard, then tires screeched out of the base, and all was quiet.

* * *

><p><em><span>AN :_

_The end. _**Not.** _Or maybe it is._ **No. It isn't.** _It could be._ **But it isn't**. _Why not?_ **If this was the ending, it sucked.** _That last line was a pretty good ending line..._ **Yeah, but it doesn't end the story.** B_ut it might__**. **_**It doesn't. Deal with it. And shut up.** _Fine._

~This has been, 'Silly Songs With Larry'. The part of the show where Larry comes out, and sings, a silly song._ Moving on..._

* * *

><p>Bumblebee instantly set to work when they were gone. Or at least that's what he liked to think. When he told the story to Sari later on, he left out the bits of how he wallowed in self-pity, etc. But that's a different story. One to be told at a later date, not here, not now. This is the time to be cheerful and merry. Maybe someday I'll tell you of his feelings. But not today.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Twelve hours later...<em>

Bumblebee grinned to himself. Finally he was done! And even better, he had time to spare. Now he could really get into the gift-making process!

First, for Ratchet. He transformed and zoomed off to the human junkyard. On the way, he scanned an eighteen wheeler with a trailer. _Sweet! I'm so awesome! And this is so roomy. No wonder boss-bot prefers his truck. Although if I were him, I'd have a trailer. These things really add to the feeling!_ He sped off, away from the truck.

Reaching the junkyard, he transformed. "Wow." He said, looking himself over. "I'm really looking_ good_." He grinned. "Anyway, now to find spare metal." He began searching the junkyard. Every single piece of metal he found was placed into his trailer. When he was so full he couldn't possibly hold another piece of metal. He heaved himself through a transformation and slowly drove off.

* * *

><p>It took him a lot longer to get back to base than to get to the junkyard. But that was to be expected.<p>

He drove inside and dropped everything on the floor. He transformed back into his bi-pedal, or in the case with his eighteen-wheeler form, octo-pedal, form. Stretching, he surveyed the large pile of car parts, screws, bolts, wrenches, etc. He grinned, it was time to get to work.

_Two hours later..._

"Ahh." Bumblebee yawned. "Finally I'm done." He looked down at the strange contraption. "Beautiful."

He then built his other friends gifts. Similar proccesses taken to prepare them. After finishing them, he devised his own wrappiing paper and wrapped the gifts. Grinning, he grabbed them and hid them in his room.

"Now we wait."

* * *

><p>Sari was jumping up and down, due to her little lie about having to buy Bee a gift, she had to go off and buy Bee a gift. And now, they were almost home! Christmas was tomorrow, and right now, it was so late, the other bots would go right to their berths, and sleep.<p>

She and her dad were dropped off at home, then, just as she predicted, the autobots went to their respective berths and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee crept out onto the couch and sat down with his pile of gifts. Checking to make sure no bot was up, he piled said gifts onto said couch so that each bot would see them when they came in. He then laid down and waited.<p>

Prowl was the first one out. Obviously. He entered the rec room, and the first thing he saw was a large misshapen object with his name written sloppily on one side. Cautiously, he approached the... thing. Just as he was about to grab it, his offending servo was smacked away by an annoyed Bumblebee. "Not yet ninja-bot! You have to wait for the others to get up!"

Prowl stared at Bee, puzzled. Then he shrugged his shoulders and went to the energon-dispenser.

_A few minutes later..._

Ratchet, Optimus, and Bulkkhead were 'dragged' into the room by an insistent Sari. "Bee! I finally rallied the troops!" She shouted, saluting.

Bumblebee grinned mischeviously. "Awesome! Now, Ratchet's first!" He dove under the couch and began digging around.

"I'm first for what?" A now fully awake Ratchet asked, eyeing Bee's backside warily.

"You'll see." Sari smiled.

"Here we go!" Bumblebee cried, pulling himself out from under the couch. He got up and handed Ratchet a misshapen blob, messily wrapped in bedsheets and curtains.

"I don't really want to know what that is." Ratchet said, not taking the item.

Bumblebee felt his spark skip a beat. _Why didn't they trust him?_ Ratchet saw Bee's face fall. Grumbling, he grabbed the... thing, and held it. Sure, now it was held away from his body, but at least he was holding it. "Good. Ratchet, you hold that. I'm gonna give the others theirs," Bee grinned impishly and gave the present Prowl had glanced at, to Prowl. Then he gave a long, thin thingy to Optimus, and a very flat, very large thing to Bulkhead, along with a small package, to Cybertronian standards.

"Okay. So first, Ratchet, then Optimus. Got it?"

"Um, yeah. Okay." They said together.

Ratchet sighed and slowly unwrapped his gift. Once he gad it unwrapped, he looked at it, and began examining it. A few moments passed. _Does he like it? I hope he likes it..._ "How in Primus' name did you get one of _these?"_ Ratchet squeaked. Yes, he really _squeaked_.

_Wow! What a reaction! I take my gift was a good one?_ "Uh, what do you mean? I made it myself."

"Made it? This is one of the greatest objects ever created! One that doesn't resort to helping fighting, but instead, is a helper for medibots like myself! I look up to the bot that invented this. Unfortunately, this creator, and his mate, disappeared when the war started. This was created during the Old Wars." Ratchet lectured.

_Uh oh... don't let him find out. Must not let him find out. Must not let him find out. Must not let him find out._ Bumlebee repeated over and over in his mind. "Oh... I have blueprints." He said nonchalantly.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge at this, but let it pass.

Optimus recieved a new handle for his axe. Bulkhead got three painting pads and a new set of paints and brushes. And Prowl recieved a large set of pots, each with a different type of plant on them. And with them, came a promise that Bumblebee would leave all of the plants alone. Sari also recieved a miniature car, that looked exactly like Bumblebee, but her size.

After the gift giving, Bee told them all what it was for. Christmas, a day for giving, a day for family. After having explained, Bumblebee grinned, shoved the game consoles under a couch, and plopped himself in front of his friends. "How about we spend some time together? Like we should. As a family."

The others smiled back at him, and they all proceeded to have a wonderful Christmas.

The End

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys enjoyed it. As my first special story, I hope it reached your utmost expectations.<em>

_Happy new year! And Hannukhah(I know I must've spelled that wrong.), Merry x-mas, and while we're at it: Easter, Fourth of July, Halloween, St. Patrick's Day, and much much more!_

_Merry Christmas everyone! _


	11. Thoughts

**Note:** This has been moved from its own story to this group of Bumblebee shorts, as it fits into the idea.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Arcee/Bee- friendly  
><strong>Rated:<strong> T

Okay,_ so this may seem a bit confusing in the beginning. But all the beginning really is, is a type of... introduction shall I say? When Bee starts thinking on the roof, it gets less confusing, but then again, you might not get the 'Devijans' part unless you read it from my 'Pieces for Possible One-Shots or Stories'. I believe it is chapter... 2. Yeah, it's chapter 2. So you might want to read that if you don't understand the brief mention of the 'Devijans'. _

_I don't in any way, shape, or form, own Transformers or their characters. Actually, the only thing I own here are the Devijans. _

_Enjoy. :)_

* * *

><p>"As a youngling, he held no love for anybot. Not after everything he saw in his short younglinghood. On the streets one must grow up fast, and survive. Or else never grow up, and off-line in some back-alley.<p>

"Abuse is frequent,. Kindness, non-existent. Love is laughable. Family, nothing, there is no family. Friends... are fantasy.

"Police-bots don't understand the streets. No bot understands them, except maybe the bots who live on them. Street bots are said to be wild and dangerous. The dangerous part maybe, wild? No, those are the bots who pretend to be street bots. The rich ones that come down to street bars just to pretend they are 'rough'.

"Street bots do all they can to survive. No matter the job. Killing, dancers, bartenders, everything.

"This bot was a dancer for a good part of his life. Most of it in fact. Even when he went to a 'school', he was a dancer. How else would he remain in his 'school'?

"Before he joined the school, he was trained by one of the most powerful and known ninja-bots... what was his name again? Hah, evidently he wasn't famous enough for us street bots. Nah.

"Anyway, he was trained in the arts of ninja-hood. After that, he left the bot. Life as a high and mighty ninja-bot was not him. Even when he was that ninja-masters 'greatest student' and all. Eh, in fact, when he was finished his ninja training, he came back here, to continue his dancing career. All that ninja training ever did was make him a more lithe dancer, and appealing. Which is probably why those wanna-be street-bots had to line up and request ahead of time for 'after show play time'.

"Heh, that bot was our best bot. Never said no to a customer, never said anything really. I'm guessing he had a malformed voice box or something. There was no reason for him to be a mute bot by choice. I've heard of bots who were mutw by choice, but only because something traumatic had happened to them. And they were always higher-up in society bots too. None like us.

"Hmmm. I don't really know what else- oh wait! Yeah, there was something else. He remained with us for a while longer, then vanished. Dunno where, but that's it. Just gone.

Is there anything else you would like to know?"

* * *

><p>The old vid file was turned off. A stony bot stared at the blank screen. "What?" He asked the shape behind him.<p>

"Ah... I see you were watching that old interview. Do you like how we covered up that bot's disappearance? Unfortunately, he still _owes_ us for that."

The bot remained facing away. "Is that so? From all the information I've gathered, that bot remained in your services as a dancer for most of his life."

"That is true... but this remains, that bot was doing it at the time to survive. Now he is in a perfect position to come back. Do you not agree with me?"

"...I do not."

"Why not? We know the bot _enjoyed_ his job when he was with us. Why wouldn't he want to come back?"

"Maybe the youngling didn't know how he felt at the time. Maybe the fact he 'vanished', was because he decided he didn't like it."

"Maybe... Or maybe he jut wished time off. Interfacing with twenty different mechs and femmes a night... giving all, receiving nothing... must have been tiring... and annoying. Maybe he wished to leave and go to some _other_ dancer to work things out. Maybe he _still_ needs someone."

* * *

><p>Memory purges. Brutal things. Especially when the memories were bad ones. Oh wait- stupid me. That's only when memory purges happen, when you're a bot with nothing but bad memories. Why didn't I remember that?<p>

Oh haha. Right. Because I'm insane. Right, forgot about that.

Ahah... insanity... a blessing and a curse.

Why would someone think that? Because they're insane. That's why.

* * *

><p>A yellow bot stared forlornly off of a cliff-face. Not that anything had happened that would make him so sad- nothing specific at least.<p>

Arcee was just being her regular self, that's it. No, she wasn't being a slagger, despite the thoughts that had raced through his helm at the time. She was simply being herself. The part of her that was always angry about every single one of her previos partner's deaths. Especially Cliffjumper's... she had loved that bot, despite what everyone else thought, and what she lead them all- and herself- to believe.

Bee however... he knew what love looked like in another's optics. He knew that when a bot's optics were shining brightly, that they were on the brink of sobbing. He knew that when a bot lost their bonded, they would pine away until they off-lined. He _knew_ these things. From his very being. He knew these things from his own life. His life before the war, before he joined the Autobots and fought with them against a common enemy.

Before this war... he was just a bot. A bot who dealt with death, love, hatred, pain, and more. He once had a family, but saw them all off-lined by a group of rouge bots. He remembered living on the streets after that. Swearing that one cycle, those bots would pay with their lives, one day he would have his revenge.

But... but as he matured, he realized, _revenge isn't everything_. He realized that he could forgive. Even if his family were murdered cruely, he could still go down into the deeper parts of the city, and sit and drink with mechs much like his family's killers.

He realized... _every life was important_. Sure, he didn't come to this knowledge by just maturing. No. He came by it when he acted recklessly and killed his only friend by accident, as he was trying to kill his family's killers. That was his only friend.

Which is why he doesn't do that. Revenge is nothing. All it does is lead one to hate, distrust, anger. It pulls you away from that little family you have, it hurts _them_. Which was not what anyone wanted when they were seeking revenge. When somebot wanted revenge, their processor wasn't working properly, and any clear signc what little part of it was working correctly sent them, went ignored.

So back to the main issue at servo... Arcee. Her processor was showing the first signs of malfunctioning, even if their doc-bot Ratchet couldn't notice, Bumblebee saw it. The thing with Ratchet... well he was a war medi-bot. Not one who dealt with others. He could be gruff, and at times, a bit insensitive. Which is not what somebot like Arcee needed.

She needed somebot to cheer her up, which is where Bumblebee came in. Ever wondered just _why_ he was so cheerful? He never is really cheerful... more... saddened. But he doesn't show it. No, he turns his saddness for others into happiness to make them thus. He felt for them all, they needn't be brought into this war. As all it really was, was revenge. That's all any war is, was, will be: revenge.

_~Someone did this, well let's start a war over it. Someone did that, lookie here! Another war!~ _He beeped to himself.

Sighing unhappily, he once again, turned his thought-train to Arcee. She had insulted him, verbally attacked him, even punched him, all without an apology. That would come later, he knew. She would realize what she did, feel terrible, and rush to him in worry. She'd think him angry, and rightfully he should be. Bt he wouldn't be angry, for he knew just what she was going through. No, he would be the one she could hold on to in that river of fate. He would be her friend.

While eventually she would turn on their other friends, and say hurtful things to them, he would remain with her. He knew their friends would respond in shock, then would reply to her the same way as she reacted to him. And she would feel bad, she would want to apologize to them, but they wouldn't firgive her, as they didn't know what she was going through.

He would let her use him as a punching bag, so to speak, and he would help her when she eventually broke down. He would be there for her, because now one was there for him, and that drove him crazy. She didn't need to go crazy.

_~I think I'm still crazy... just the way I act...~_ Well, he did act a _bit_ too happy sometimes, and that got on people's nerves. Yeah, it really did. In fact, just the other day, when Bee was driving Raf home from school, he had been having a fun time, randomly switching radio stations and such. But Raf evidently got irritated, and without really thinking, snapped a Bumblebee to: "Just shut up already! Gosh Bee! You're always so hyper! Can't you just chill for once in your lifetime?"

Bumblebee had turned the radio off, and they had driven the rest of the way in silence. Once they reached Raf's house, he had apologized, and Bee had forgiven him. No hard feelings, right?

Yeah... and Miko? She was acting recently like Bumblebee was the most disgusting thing on or off the planet. She avoided him at all costs. The reason? She found him doing one of his rituals...

Yeah. One of _those _rituals. _~I mean... she has a right to be disgusted... she just doesn't know my culture very well...~_ At least she hadn't gone off and told the whole team. They didn't need to know Bee was a Devijan.

Not that they _would _know when they found out what he was doing, as his race had 'vanished' megacycles before any of them had been sparked. Maybe Ratchet would know... from his medical files. As Bee's race was... or used to be, well-known for their medecines. Well actually, the medecines medics used on Cybertron now, were originally created on Devija.

_~Can't let the others find out what I am. Despite my race's 'peaceful' qualties, and the fact we were feared and respected by all races around us, when we disappeared and became a myth, we were called barbarians for our strange home-rituals. Not that many bots knew what we did, as it was a secretive affair. I do know that they thought is sick beings for our frame of minds.~_ Bee pondeered aloud.

_~But enough pondering, Arcee is probably bored out of her processor, and in the need of a good abger drainage. I'll go down there for her to beat me up some more. After all... that's all beings of my race were treated like- unknownigly as it may be- when we came to Cybertron for Spec. Ops. missions.~_

Bumblebee got up from his position on the roof, and dropped to the ground below. Straightening his shoulders, he walked into the base, as if he'd just been out for a drive.

* * *

><p><em>So I hope you did enjoy this, I wrote it during my Spanish period today, so maybe that's why it was a bit confusing... although I think I translated everything that I wrote in Spanish back to English...<em>

_Review please. Input is very appreciated._

_Thank you, and goodnight. :)_


	12. Memory

**Rating:** T  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Jazz and/or Bee  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Horror, Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Jazz ponders on what was and what is now.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine.  
><strong>Note:<strong> Transerred from it's own story into this.

* * *

><p>There was one memory he could not forget. One that stood out amongst many. It was one that made him smile, cry in his own way, and just long for it to be that way again, no matter how much pain he had felt at the time. If he had the chance, he would go back and do it all again.<p>

This one memory, this one that killed him, yet helped him even live... this one memory was of a young bot. A bot barely in his second goorn, yet already very mature. This was of a young bot, once named Bumblebee...

Bumblebee was a young bot whom he met once at Cybertron Zela Cycle. The bot was vibrant in coloring, quite outstanding in the crowd. Really, quite the performer when he went out onto the stage. He was an acrobat, and a pole-dancer. Maybe not the best of jobs for a youngling... but that's what he did, and he did it to perfection. The owner of the company even said he was their best; and he's not for sale, so get lost.

For sale? That meant that the youngling had been a slave. A slave forced to do whatever it's owner pleased. Yeah... fun job, that. But every time he saw that youngling, he knew that there was no remorse in him. Bumblebee held no anger towards his owner, nor towards whomever had sold him into the black market in the _first_ place.

Bumblebee remained cheerful throughout every ordeal thrust his way.

Even when... _they_ came. When they took him away.

Bumblebee was stoic and calm. He didn't flinch at even the worst of moves. When they beat him into the ground, and when they ground him into the wall. When they pierced him over and over again. He never made a noise.

And when they were finished with him, he remained still. They took him away. They took away the cheerful young, innocent bot he was. They killed him. Brutally murdered him. But he remained silent. He didn't give in. He let himself die, without a noise.

All that remained of him, afterwards, was an empty shell. A tiny bit of evidence if what once was. But would be, nevermore.

Bumblebee was found, deca-cycles later, a heap on the ground. Not a noise from his silent frame, just a stone-cold pile of slag. He was rushed to the med-bay, but they couldn't save him. Nothing could save him now. Forevermore, he would remain a lifeless shell, dead to the world.

And that was it. There were treatments they had tried on him, therapies, anything, to save this dead being, this spark-less bot. But nothing worked. He could not be fixed.

Then one day, when an old friend had gone to visit him, they found him gone. That little wreck of what he was, simply not there. Searches were sent out, his body (if it could be called that, more like his _shell_) was not found. The only bot that looked the slightest bit like him, was Wasp. But he had been in the Elite Guard for deca-vorns now.

The young bot sighed. Yeah, Bumblebee was gone, but Jazz had come to take his place. Cool and silent, cheerful at times, but the truth of his past, always hidden behind his visor.

He'd keep up his happy facade, but just beneath the surface, the pain of his former life, and the loss of a real bot, remained.

* * *

><p><em>Do you like? It's my first thing about Jazz. And of course, Bumblebee is in there too. But at the same time, he isn't... It's really quite confusing. I have my own idea of what it means, what happened, etc. But what about you? What did <em>_you__ get from this? _

_Phew! *wipes sweat from brow* I got all that wrapped up. Tomorrow is my **Winter Formal~!** _

_And then my birthday on Saturday~! 16 at last! Hello driver's permit, pierced ears, and **presents!** Ciao!_


	13. Daily Themes: Senseless

**Your Daily Theme for December 20, 2012**

**Senseless **

**_Write a description in first person using four of the five main senses. Try to narrate as if you are missing that fifth sense. If you choose to remove sight, don't use words like "darkness," if you choose hearing, don't use words like "silence," and so on._**

I watched my friends as they went about their daily routines. Prowl would watch his nature shows, absorbing everything they expelled, Bulkhead was over by the window, painting something... I wasn't sure what it was yet, I would have to get closer to touch it.

Saving that plan for later, I switched my senses onto the other side of the room, by the sound of clicking and typing, I knew Optimus was probably looking over recent Decepticon activity; hearing clattering coming from the medbay, I turned just in time for Ratchet to proclaim his workplace "Finally clean!"

Saving all these tidbits away in my processor to be mulled over at a later date, I turned and smiled in the direction of jetpacks powering down. Sari stood in the entrance and waved at me, "Hey Bee! Guess what I got!" She hopped around excitedly.

Cocking my helm to one side, my fakely-colored optics narrowed on her, "What is it Sari? What's that behind your back?" I could sense one arm hidden behind her back.

"It's only the _newest_ fighting game! Dad got it for me!"

"No way!" I smiled back at her, excitement matching her own. "We have _got_ to try it out!"

"Yes!" Sari fist-pumped with the disk in her hand, "I knew you would agree!"

Prowl stood up behind us and sighed. "It is a good thing my program just ended, I'll be in my room." I feel him repressing laughter, ignoring it outwardly I scowled. "Crankshaft." I muttered behind his retreating form before leaping on the couch. "Who's ready to kick some ninja skidplates?!"

"Primus save us all..." Ratchet murmured from where he was with Optimus, who just shook his helm in barely-concealed amusement.

My highly sensitive audio-receptors caught him and Ratchet exchange a few quiet words of amusement as sounds of fighting filled the room. Bulkhead quit his painting to watch Sari and me kick some aft.

Although I would occasionally long to be able to experience things with my optics, times like this would make me realize I had it better now than if I had been sparked with that ability.

* * *

><p><em>So dudes, I'm on this writing site called - this isn't an ad, by the way- and they do(did) this thing called "Figment Daily Themes" where they sent subscribers a themeprompt thing, and it... well, prompted you to write. The whole idea was to get you to write more and some such. _

_Well anyway, I decided to place it in the Transformers 'verse, and so... VIOLA! Ya got a load of little stories. _

_So they ended Figment Daily Themes like... um... a week or so? Ago, so here I am, posting all my past stories that I've written for the prompts. Yep. Enjoy._

_P.s. That basically means you get about 8 months (give or take a few days) worth of drabbles to read. So yeppers. It's **feeding time.**_


	14. Daily Themes: Anticipation

**Your Daily Theme for December 24, 2012**

**Anticipation**

**_Waiting can bring out a person's bad habits. Write a scene where a character is waiting on something he or she is really excited for. Focus on changes to the character's demeanor and behavior._**

He couldn't _stand it_. What was taking her so long? Sari said she'd arrive in a few minutes, and with her...

Bumblebee rolled his optics, a trait he had acquired while living on earth. "Come on Sari, what's taking you so long?" He mumbled, looking out the window.

His tension mounted as each nano-klik passed. Bee began to count the digits on one servo, then the next, before beginning again. He had reached five-thousand when he heard a clatter coming from the doorway.

Raising his helm hopefully, he began to sigh in relief before cutting himself off. Then, for no reason at all, or so it seemed to the other, Bumblebee began to yell. "What the frag are _you _staring at? Huh? Get the slag away from me! I'm busy, I have more important things to do than be bothered by you!"

"Uh... Bumblebee, I did not say anything-" Began the confused, and slightly irritated, motorcycle-bot before him.

"Cut the slag! I don't wanna hear ya! G'way you mindless drone!"

Now extremely offended, the ninja glared at the annoying yellow compact and walked away. Glaring at the retreating back, the yellow bug suddenly switched moods and sighed sadly.

"Now why would I go off and do a thing like- Nah, what the- Hey! Sari! _Where have you been?_" The youngling suddenly shouted, previous encounter forgotten.

"Sorry Bee! I didn't mean to! See, I was pulled off track, it's _snowing!"_

"Snow- ..._what_?"

"Ahaha, oops... _Oh my gosh! This is your first snow!_"

"Sari~!" The youngling whined as he was pulled out into the wet cold. "You said you would tell me all about _Christmas~!_"

"Yeah! And one thing that you _gotta have_ on Christmas, is _snow!_" She grinned, happily. "I haven't had a non-white Christmas yet! And I don't plan to _ever_ have one without snow! So come on!"

* * *

><p><em>Bee has quite the vocabulary when he's impatient. Yee gads, youngling, where did you learn all that from? Probably Ratchet, come to think of it...<em>

_Reviews will be cherished._


	15. As It Should Be

_I was listening to music on Youtube and realized I really just wanted to write. So I got on Write or Die, fixed the settings, then realized I had no idea what I wanted to write. So I jumped on fanfiction, checked my list of incomplete stories, and decided a one-shot would be a piece of cake. Then 15mins turned into an hour, and 1,000 turned into 2,500 and I began editing and well... have a present, long overdue. _

* * *

><p>The cave was dark, but at least it was dry. Bumblebee thought as he eagerly sat down and sighed in relief. The acid rains were getting worse, they were occurring at a more frequent rate, making his escape from the Cons all the more difficult, so he decided that next time there was a rain, he was going to ignore it and try to reach the base faster, marks on his paint be slagged.<p>

That decided, he turned on his external sensory arrays and powered off his optics. It wasn't likely that many Cons would be out in this weather, but they may have similar mindsets to his, as in, FIND SHELTER NOW, before their wing-plates were melted off. So it was better to be safe than sorry. And besides, if they none showed up, at least he'd be warned when the stormed eased up.

Sighing contentedly, Bumblebee powered down for a light recharge. He hadn't refueled in CYCLES and his tank ached, but that was okay, because in a few more cycles he was planning on arriving at the base, debriefing with Jazz, and happily grabbing a cube before falling onto his berth in recharge. Primus knows he deserves it.

* * *

><p>A <em>cra-aack!<em> startled the little spy awake, causing him to online suddenly with his pistol transforming at the ready. After a few breems on alert-mode, he realized the noise wasn't anything but the forming electrical storm. Well frag. It looked like the storm wasn't planning on letting up any time soon.

Plopping his helm back against the hard wall, his servo transformed out of his gun form as he reach up to scratch his left optic. He was still exhausted as the pit, but with his battle sensors on high-alert from sudden noise, he knew there was absolutely no hope for him returning to recharge.

So now what? Releasing a quiet huff of air, and ignoring the rumble in his tanks declaring them almost completely empty, Bumblebee rolled his shoulder plates and turned his optics down a level. It was best to save all of his energy, now that his HUD was flashing with warnings. As if he didn't already know his tanks were on fumes! Frag it to the pits.

Then he huffed in mild amusement, if any of his companions could hear his thoughts... one, he would be found fairly quickly (but that was besides the point); two, they'd be surprised at his choice of language. Happy Bumblebee, knew curses? How the slag? Those two damned front-liners might show him some respect for once. Yeah right.

Both sets of bots were equally as important. Bumblebee recognized this from Orn One. But the Pit-Spawned Slaggers never seemed to twitch a digit in thought. Spies were slagging important, they found all the important details that helped the front-liners in their battles. Okay... so they _did_ recognize spies' importance, they just never seemed to recognize Bee's.

And that was the root of his distress, wasn't it? No matter how much he might be annoyed by their constant games of "Let's punt the minibot!" he never got angry, not in front of them. He always laughed, said it was a great game, "Thanks for playing with me!" but never, _ever_, reacted in a negative manner. Why? Because he was so slagging in love with the Terrible Terrors. They were fierce, they were powerful, they were strong, and they were absolutely in love with each other.

If Sunstreaker was injured, guess who was at his side? Sideswipe. he refused to leave the Med Bay, even facing the wrenches that 'Ratchet the Hatchet' would throw his way. In the very end of it all, Bumblebee wanted that loyalty, he wanted someone to sit by his bedside and face Ratchet for him.

It wasn't as if there was anything wrong with Ratchet! Bumblebee found himself backpedaling his own thoughts, no it was just... well he was lonely. Ratchet had Wheeljack and Perceptor, the Twins had each other, Prowl and Jazz, Prime and Elita One, Ironhide and Chromia... everybot and a SO, and Bumblebee was letting it get to him.

Sighing sadly, the small bot placed both servos on either side of his helm and held it in place as he berated himself. As a spy it was best not to have someone who cared, that way, when he inevitably disappeared one orn, as his job decreed he likely would, no bot would be left wondering what happened, where did their partner go to? For that very reason Jazz had refused all attempts that Prowl - PROWL - had made toward him. In this time of war, it was just a bad idea.

Therefor, Bee had to get all of these longing thoughts out of his processor. So what if he did find an SO? What if he had found one prior to this orn? They would be worried, trying to find him, going against their Prime's orders. If the Autobot cause was to win, Bee would not allow that. After all - his HUD flashed brightly with warnings - it appeared his deactivation was close as it was.

Silently he laid down flat on his back and stared up into the muted darkness of the cave he'd trudged inside earlier on. Only the brief flashes of electrical bolts gave him soft lines of the ceiling, leaving much up to his imagination. Darkness, that was his life, wasn't it? Even if he did make his way back onto the base, when he laid his helm down on his own berth, he'd just be greeted by the same view: nothing.

Saddened and angered by his depressing thoughts, Bumblebee tilted his helm to the left. Had the storm abated in anyway? Was it possible for him to go out and head home yet? Rolling back onto his front so he could push himself up, Bee wandered to the entrance and peeked outside.

While he had pondered his life and feelings, the storm had only gotten worse. No sensible mech would go out in that weather, not if they wanted to get anywhere safe and undamaged. But as Bee looked at his chronometer and guessed the length of the storm, he realized that either way, he was royally slagged.

Gathering his strength, and taking one last glance at his internal map of the area, he transformed into his alt mode and began to make his way back to base.

The very klik he exited the cover of the cave he wondered if he'd just made the worst mistake in his existence. True the acid rain was sparse, but the electrical bolts were not, and with every ten kliks he nearly found himself fried by one, attracted to his protoform as they were, slagging bolts.

Swerving left and right and ignoring the liquid that began to burn its way through his plating, Bumblebee's HUD began flashing with extra loud warnings, his energon was low, his inner circuits were melting, his back-plating was getting holey - heh, _holy_ - the list went on. There was no turning back now, anyway, he'd already decided that staying in the cave was pointless.

Starvation or frying, now there was a choice. He'd chosen frying, cause at least that way he was TRYING to do something.

A signal blared to life in his helm, the prompt for designation. Ah right, as a spy his affiliation was hidden from all. Processor going fuzzy, the minibot attempted to retrieve the dat- ah... that would be a problem. Closely following him was... nothing... figments of his haywire processor maybe? Oh slag he didn't recognize any of that slag. Where in the pit was he?

Skidding to a stop, Bee ignored the probable pain that would result from transforming and changed back to root mode, yup, slag that burned. He had no idea where he was. Slagging pit, when did he go the wrong way? How the frag was he lost? He had the stupid map ingrained in his processor, he should have been able to find the base with no optics and missing all his tires.

"Aw pit." He rasped, vocalizer hitching when rain slipped into his mouth and down his throat. How the slag was he supposed to find his way back to base now? The stars were covered by the oppressive smog, it wasn't like his internal map had a giant "You are here!" with a little dot of him on it - speaking of which... "That would b-_chzzzk_ fr-_zzz_-ng _kzzzhd_-dea!" He wrapped a servo around his vocal chords and felt his shoulders shaking.

Couldn't even talk to himself now. How was a bot supposed to go on? If he ever got out of this, which he- _slag that was close!_ He leapt and rolled to the side when a bolt nearly fried his circuits. What in the pit was he even DOING? Standing in the middle of an acid-electrical hybrid like a fragging _moron!_ There was no way he was going to survive if he just stood around and waited for his imminent death. He was a soldier Primus-fragging-_slaggit!_ And soldiers don't accept their fates, no matter how hopeless they may be. Slagging wandering like a buffoon he might be, at least he might _find _his slagging base if he moved!

Processor shifted back into gear, he took one step forward before the entire world went insanely bright and then silence exploded in his audio-receptors.

* * *

><p>Systems rebooting found a very slagged minibot laying in the middle of a pile of slag, completely melted by the acid rain. Thank slagging Primus for that slag! After his systems fully onlined and his left optic refused to function, the minibot attempted to figure out a) what the slag had happened, and b) how the frag he had survived. But first, how was he going to get the stuff off of his frame? Ah too many questions. Transforming his servo into his blaster, he prepared to charge it before his HUD yelled at him in a very Ratchet-like voice. What the in the pit-slagging frag was he doing? There was <em>no energon left <em>in his tanks. Basicallt, he was well and royally fragged.

And pit if that was a Decepticon spark symbol he was reading coming toward him. WELL PIT.

Shutting off his systems, Bumblebee prayed to the every chaos-loving Unicron that his Decepticons would just leave the poor minibot alone and let him die in fragging peace!

Sadly, that was not to be. But fortunately enough, it seemed he was close enough to base that the Decepticon symbols were going to call in the cavalry! Because those were definitely Autobot spark symbols coming as well. So now... he had to wait. Well pit.

Powering down his tracing device, Bumblebee raised all his prayers once more to the ever-annoying Unicron and pledged his spark to the overlord of the underworld that the Autobots would reach him first - or at least reach the cons before the cons reached him...

* * *

><p>Three breems later found sounds of gunfire underway. Maybe the <em>cons<em> had found the _bots_ before the _bots _ found the _cons_, meaning Bee _didn't_, in fact, owe his spark to Unicron now?

* * *

><p>After silence surrounded the area, Bumblebee opened his universal , seeing as he couldn't quite remember why he didn't use his in the beginning, but definitely didn't remember the Autobots's private channel now.<p>

**::A little help would be nice.::** Damn his voice sounded like a fragging sparkling's!

The 'bot that was undoubtedly standing next to his pile of slag clattered, possibly in startlement, before opening a private with Bee. **::Slaggit! How the frag did you get under there?::**

Ah, it was one of those pit-spawned twins Unicron had sent him. What a fragging curse.

**::Well, we could just leave you here.::** A sour voice replied to his thoughts.

No wait his thoughts, how in the pit was the yellow - his processor supplied the sour tone with the more volatile of the twins - one reading his thoughts?

**::Hey Sunny, I know he's being a bit of an aft, but I'm not sure he's entirely conscious.::**

Conscious? Of course he's conscious you fragging slaggers! He's perfectly alright!

**::Probably not for long, though.::** The calmer of the two replied. What was his designation again?

And how in the fragging pits were they _doing _that?

**::What, replying?::**

Yes! That!

**::Maybe,::** the yellow one was back, **::it's because you're broadcasting it back to us.::**

Was he, really?

**::Yes.::**

Wow.

Bumblebee promptly lost all consciousness at that point. His likely offlining being the only thing that had kept him online for the time.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee was in the Med Bay; and Ratchet was grumbling in the corner; and Jazz was probably by the door ready to approach him; and Prime and Prowl were in their offices; and Red Alert was at the ready; and Wheeljack was walking by with one arm in the other servo; and Sideswipe was sitting on a berth with new welds running down his side; and Sunstreaker was standing next to him sporting a new wrench dent on his helm, refusing to leave his brother to face Ratchet the Hatchet.<p>

And Bumblebee let himself pretend that Sunstreaker was there for him; that Sideswipe wasn't sitting on the berth because Ratchet threatened to dismantle him, but because he was waiting for Bee to get better.

And just this once, Bee pretended that everything was right, just as it should be.


End file.
